The Consequences of Misbehavior
by For-the-Lolz
Summary: Rose Weasley knows she can't talk her way out of this one. She'll have to face the consequences.
1. Losing Wands and Other Things

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and all the characters within it belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.**

When I was eleven years old, I lost my wand. It's sort of like losing your glasses or your car keys only a thousand times worse. Your wand is the key to your magic. It's what makes it happen. Of course there are wandless spells, but those are awfully hard; impossible when you're an eleven year old.

But I wasn't really worried about the fact that I wouldn't be able to do magic without it; I had only had it for a few days and had never actually done any magic with it except for a swish here or there just to see what would happen. I was worried about how my parents would respond. We were leaving for Hogwarts that very day (it would be my first year), and I had only a few minutes to look for it. I could hear them calling for me downstairs.

"Rosie, time to go!"

"Hurry up Rose, or we're going to be late."

I was so panicked. They were going to kill me if I didn't walk down those steps with my wand. I could already see, in my head, my mother shaking her head in disappointment and hear my father telling me I couldn't go to Hogwarts now and that I would have to live the rest of my life as a muggle. I tore my room apart in desperation to find it but it was simply gone.

There was no way they would ever forgive me for losing it. I knew wands were expensive and my dad wouldn't want to have to buy another one. They would send me away to live in the muggle world all by myself. I would have to walk the streets of muggle London begging strangers for money. I would have to be barefoot all the time and wear thin, ripped clothes even in the winter. Eventually I would die of frostbite or starvation. I would probably be thrown into some mass grave. No one would come to my funeral. My parents wouldn't even miss me. They would probably be happy to just have Hugo.

Eventually they would forget all about me. "Rose who?" they would say, when old friends inquired about me. "Oh you mean that ungrateful little brat who lost her wand? We sent her to live in the streets of muggle London. She was just a no good, rotten little girl. She would have been a terrible witch. Oh but enough about her. Did you hear? Hugo made Head Boy!" (I had a bit of an overactive imagination)

Oh what a horrible future l was destined to have. I contemplated just taking my school trunk and sneaking out the window instead of going downstairs to face my parents. I was sure I could find my way to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house. Maybe they would take me in as a servant…

"Rose! Come on!"

Slowly, I descended the steps with my head hanging and my hands empty. I sighed as I entered the kitchen and had to face them.

"Rosie," my dad said, "what's wrong?"

"I… I can't find my wand…"

My father's smile dropped.

"What do you mean you can't find your wand?" he asked.

I wanted so badly to roll my eyes. I probably would have if I hadn't been so upset.

"I mean I that lost it; I can't find it. It's missing." My dad looked about ready to hit me. His ears were slowly turning red.

"Ronald," my mother said warningly. "Why don't you go out to the car? Rose and I will be out in a minute."

Once my dad had left, with Hugo in tow, my mom smiled at me. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand.

"Accio Rose's wand," she said. And sure enough, my wand came flying down the steps and into her hand. I couldn't believe it. It had been as easy as a summoning charm. My mother could obviously see the disbelief on my face. She winked at me and said, "It's amazing what magic can do." She then patted me on the head and walked out to the car.

That was the day I realized just how wonderful magic truly is. But that's really not the point. I bet you're all wondering _why_ I told you this story. Sure, it's sort of funny, the way my thought process worked. And yes, it's nice how my mother got my wand and I understood the power of magic and the greatness of the gift I have. But those aren't the reasons I told you this. I'm just trying to convey the severity of losing my wand. I mean, sure, my mom helped me in the end. But if that Accio wouldn't have worked, my parents would have killed me. And while the consequences that were running through my mind may have been the product of my overactive imagination, the consequences still would have been pretty great. This story is sort of setting you up for something else.

You see, I've lost something else; something perhaps even worse than my wand. The consequences of this are going to be even greater than the consequences of losing my wand. And the disappointment of my parents will be even worse.

I've lost my virginity.

**So, what do you think? Feedback please. This was just an idea that popped into my head. It'll probably be fairly light-hearted (I hope) and I've got a pretty good idea of where the story is going. **


	2. The Blame Game

Now, you're all probably thinking, "Rose, people lose their virginities all the time; it's just a part of growing up."

Well, yes, I suppose that's true. I'm pretty sure all my cousins (excluding Al; he's a bit of a loser) have lost their virginities, and some of them are younger than me. Though, my brother certainly hasn't. I'm pretty sure he's never even held a girls hand for fear of impregnating her. But that's all beside the point. The reason my knickers are in such a bunch over this is because my cherry was popped by none other than Scorpius Malfoy: famous womanizer and first class git. Not only do my parents despise him and his family but he happens to be my best friend (right up there with Al, although Al's a bit of a loser).

Now, if you're unaware of the rules of bestfriendhood, rule number one is _do not have anything but a platonic relationship with your best friend._ What we did was definitely not platonic. Unless you fuck your sister into the mattress, which I sincerely hope you don't, as that is generally frowned upon in our society.

So, I've broken rule number one. That's the most important fucking rule of them all, and I broke it. Why am I such a cock up?

Now you're probably thinking "Rose, how could you do such a thing?"

Well, it was just a normal Ravenclaw party…

"_Rosie, stop being such a stuck up bitch and have a drink," Scorpius calls out from across the room. _

"_Scor," I yell back as he makes his way towards me, "You know my policy. Always keep a clear head." _

"_Rosie, it's the first week of school! Classes haven't even started yet, so stop worrying and start drinking." He extends his hand towards me, the glass of firewhiskey glistening from the lights of the room. He's wearing that cute little smirk he uses on all the female professors to get out of detentions. He's giving me that adorable wink he uses to make me stop being mad at him. How could I possibly turn him down?_

"_Well, I guess one drink won't hurt."_

Ah ha! Do you see what I see? That right there; it's the place where I went wrong. That mistake, of letting Scorpius talk me into drinking, is the thing that fucked me up.

Let's resume.

"_Brilliant," Scorpius says laughing._

_Before I know what's happening, I'm downing five more glasses of firewhiskey, and dancing on top of the Ravenclaw common room table without a shirt on. Eventually, when it looks like I'm going to take of even more clothes, Scorpius steps in. I let out a squeal of protest as he pulls me down off the table._

"_Scorpiuuuuuus," I whine. "Watcha do that for? I was having fun!"_

_Scorpius just laughs. _

"_Why don't you put your shirt on and we can go dance with everyone else?"_

_I nod and pull my shirt over my head._

_Scorpius takes me by the hand and leads me to the throng of people dancing. I don't usually dance at these parties, for fear of making a fool of myself. But this is the exception. I find myself grinding up against Scorpius erotically and whispering dirty things in his ear as he does the same to me._

_My hand eventually (and inevitably) finds Scorpius' crotch. I caress him through his clothes. He grabs my arse. After a few minutes of feeling each other up, he takes me by the hand and leads me out of the common room and into the boys' dormitory. _

_I want to rip his hair out when he thrusts into me for the first time. It hurt _so_ badly. But soon enough, under Scorpius' practiced body, pain is replaced by pleasure. By the end of the night, I can't get enough of how he's making me feel. We spend the entire evening fucking each other silly._

Nice story right? Sounds like loads of fun. You're probably wondering what happened in the morning. Did we wake up and have another round before going down to breakfast? Did we confess that we've always secretly loved each other?

The answer is no. Because he wasn't even fucking there.

I woke up this morning alone. ALONE. I fucked my best friend, multiple times, and he left before I woke up, like I was just another one of his one night stands.

Well let me tell you something. Scorpius Malfoy is going to fucking die. For intoxicating me, for taking advantage of my drunken state, for leaving me in the morning. And I'm going to make sure it hurts.

OoOoO

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy I'm going to tear you another fucking arsehole and rip off your dangly bits!" I yell as I burst through the doors and into the abandoned classroom we often hang out in, which I where I knew he would be.

Scorpius just glances at me from his spot sprawled across some desks at the opposite side of the room.

"Morning to you too, Rosie."

"Don't even-you're a fucking arse-taking advantage of me like-_How could you!_"

Scorpius just lets out a sigh.

"Calm your tits, girl. Why don't you cool down a little so you'll be able to form a coherent sentence?"

I stare at him fuming.

He laughs a little. "Well I guess you calming down was a little much to ask for, huh?" he sighs again, "Fine, tell me just what it is that has you threatening to rip my bollocks off."

"You got me drunk. You fucked me. And then you weren't even there when I woke up! You treated me like I'm just another one of your slags!" My head is pounding from my yelling.

He looks like he's angry now too. "First off, Rose, if I recall correctly, I did not force you to drink six glasses of fire whiskey. You were the one who grabbed my crotch. You made the first move. I just wanted to dance with my best friend and have some fun. I didn't ask to be molested! If anything, you took advantage of me!"

"Oh fuck you!" I scream, "I wasn't the one that lead us away from everyone and into the boys' dormitory! I certainly wasn't the one who asked if maybe I wouldn't mind giving you a little relief, just one teensy weensy blow job! And I definitely wasn't the one that jammed my cock up some poor, unsuspecting virgin's pussy!"

Scorpius looks like he's ready rip my head off. "I may have been responsible for that first time and the blow job but that's it! You're the one who asked me if I wanted another round! You're the one who jumped me, just as I was falling asleep! You're the one that wouldn't stop stroking my cock while I was sleeping! You're just as responsible for this as I am, so don't go putting all the fucking blame on me!"

I let out a scream of frustration and slam myself down into a chair.

"That still doesn't explain why you weren't there when I woke up," I tell him, still seething, but no longer screaming. "I'm not one of your fucking groupies."

Scorpius sighs (a new habit of his, it seems). "Of course you're not, Rose. I've never thought that you were." He runs a hand through his untidy hair. "You're my best friend, Rosie. I didn't mean to have sex with you last night. I was drunk, you were drunk. When I woke up, I realized just how much I had cocked up. Rose, I left because I was ashamed."

I just stare at him.

"Rosie, I'm sorry. I know this isn't how you wanted to lose your virginity; in a drunken stupor, with your best friend. If I could go back and change it, I would."

"Yeah, me too," I say quietly.

"Let's just… forget it ever happened. We can't let this fuck up our friendship." He stands up and goes for the door.

"How does brunch sound? To make up for me not being a gentleman?"

I can't help but smile. Maybe everything will be okay after all. Assuming my parents don't find out, that is.

**A/N- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I would really like it if you tell me what you think :)**

**Blanket disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story. They, as well as the entirety of the Harry Potter universe, belong to J.K. Rowling. Lucky bitch.**


	3. Revenge is a Funny Thing

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I was considering not putting it up and changing it around a bit, but I decided to give it to you now. You have no idea how many chapters I cranked out yesterday. It was crazy. So, I'll be putting up one chapter every Sunday, and for the next four chapters, I have no excuse for being late. Sorry this is kinda short. Anyway, enjoy! **

It's been a month since Scorpius and I made our mistake. Things have been fairly normal. I mean, besides me wanting to run away in embarrassment every time I see him, I think we're on pretty good terms. I only ever gave into those whims twice. I think that's pretty good.

Scorpius seems to be completely unaffected. He's spent a majority of his time winking and flirting. Not with me of course, with the dumb slags that he usually flirts with. Not that I want him to flirt with me. Ew. No. He's my best friend. Just because we shagged once (or is it five times; I'm not sure if I'm supposed to count the number of times in one night…) doesn't mean we're romantically involved. Or that either of us want to be.

Of course, knowing that he's a huge man whore, I shouldn't have been surprised when I found him snogging some fifth year Ravenclaw bint in the corridor on my way to potions a week ago. But for some reason, I was. And, dare I say it, I was a bit hurt. Some weird part of me seemed to think that because we shagged that automatically means that he's not allowed to make out with other girls in the corridors before class.

Instead of interrupting them like a first year Huffelpuf with a stupid crush (which I most certainly am not) I did the only thing that makes sense. I ran to the bathroom, and threw up. Yes, the sight of Scorpius eating face with some slag was so revolting that my gag reflux triggered and I vomited. Awful, isn't it?

For some reason, after I had finished cleaning myself up from the vomit, I got the strangest craving to get back at him. For what, I'm not sure. Later that evening I spontaneously snogged Frank Longbottom in the Great Hall for all the world (and his father) to see.

Of course, that led Frank to think I was interested in him (heaven knows where he got that idea…) and I somehow ended up with an unwanted boyfriend.

My revenge plan (if you can even call it that, since, it wasn't really planned and I had no reason to try to get any sort of revenge) was a complete failure. When I shot a glance at Scorpius after the impulsive lip lock all he did was raise an eyebrow and smirk. Evil bastard.

So now that I've given you a recap of the horrid events so far, it's back to the present.

I'm sitting at the Gryffindor table with all my relatives (the Ravenclaw table is currently occupied by a certain smarmy git who I don't want to look at right now-or ever- if I can help it) and my _boyfriend_. He's got his arm around my shoulder. I am not okay with that. But then I glance over at the Ravenclaw table, where I catch sight of a shock of blonde hair and it shuts me up. _You don't want to go back there Rosie._

I turn back to my dinner and get another helping (is it really my THIRD?) of roast and a few rolls.

"Rosie, if you keep eating like that, you'll end up looking like Hagrid!" Louis calls from a few chairs down. "What is that, you're twelfth helping?" I sneer at Louis and hear a couple snickers and a few sighs from my family.

Really, they should be enough to distract me from my weird Scorpius problems. They are loud enough. And big enough.

Al and Roxie are having a heated conversation about quidditch while little Lucy tries to keep up with what they're saying and pick up a few pointers. Molly's sitting beside her reading while Louis keeps making faces at her when she's not looking. Dominique is laughing at something Lily said while Hugo plays a game of wizarding chess with Fred between bites of his roast. And the big oaf next to me is staring at me. Just staring. In fact, I'm not even sure if he blinked.

"Knight to E6," I hear Hugo say around a mouthful of roast.

"Hugo, don't talk with your mouth full," Lily sneers at him, "You're acting like Uncle Ron at Christmas dinner."

"Shut up, Lily," Hugo says, making sure to open his mouth as wide as he can and show her all the food he has in his mouth. Dom and Lily exchange a look that says "boys are gross" before returning to their conversation.

Louis' faces have apparently caught Molly's attention, because she sends an obscene hand gesture at Louis which she tries to hide from her little sister but fails. I watch as Lucy asks what it means.

"Rosie, help me out here," Al calls from across the table.

"What do you need me to 'help you out with'?"

"Roxie seems to think that the Cannons are going to make it to the quidditch world cup!"

"Of course they are," Roxie says throwing up her arms, obviously incensed, "they're the best damn team in England!"

"Oh, Roxie," I say with a laugh, "There's no way the Cannons can beat Puddelmore. I mean, really, Roxie, I know you love the team, but look at the stats."

She just rolls her eyes, "I still say…" she continues to Al, who shoots me an appreciative wink for helping him out. I just smirk.

Suddenly, I feel the strongest need to pee. Like, I'm-going-to-piss-my-pants-if-I-don't-get-into-a-bathroom-within-the-next-thirty –seconds type of pee. Relieved at the excuse to get that dumb buffoon's arm off of me, I excuse myself and bolt to the bathroom where I quickly empty my bladder. I decide to go to the library instead of going back to the Great Hall and having to spend time around Frank.

Don't get me wrong, Frank's a nice guy. I've known him since I was a kid. We've always gotten along. But the thing about Frank is, he is his father's son. Neville Longbottom is one of the nicest men you will ever meet. But he is a bumbling, clumsy, and quite an all around mess. Thank god he's got Hannah to keep him together. So, Frank is exactly the same as his father. Nice, but awkward. And he is looking for someone to keep him together, like his mum does for his dad. Currently, as his "girlfriend", I am that person. And I do not like that job one bit.

On my way up to the library, I notice a grumbling in my stomach. Really? I'm still hungry. Louis is right, at this rate I _will_ end up looking like Hagrid…

**A/N: I would just like to say that, while Rose inherited her mother's brains, she inherited her father's stubbornness when it comes to matters of the heart. **

**Drop a review and let me know if this chapter was awkward. I think the next few are much better.**

**Also, I was considering changing the name of the story to "Scorpius Malfoy and My Other Mistakes". Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me what you think.**


	4. Poor Old Frankie

**A/N: I've got a family thing tomorrow, and so, I most likely would not have time to upload this. So, you're getting it early! Yeah! I tried to make this longer, as was requested, but at a point, I felt like what I was adding was not doing anything for the story. Sorry, I tried.**

**This takes place about two weeks after the last chapter took place.**

How do I always end up in stupid situations like this?

I woke up this morning to the incessant meowing of my cat, Wally, (my mother bought him for my first birthday and named him Crookshanks Jr. in memory of her old cat, but once I was old enough, I changed his name to Wally; we both like it better.) and decided "I'm going to break up with Frank Longbottom today." I know you're all shouting with joy. Nobody wants me to date that little toad. Now you're all probably thinking:

Rosie, what about the fact that you've been friends since you were little? You're going to have to see him at every Christmas, New Years, Thanksgiving, Easter, and Hanukah (that's a lie, we don't celebrate Hanukah; that's more Aunt Luna's holiday) party for the rest of your life.

My answer:

I don't fucking care.

I have been wandering around the castle with that ogre following me around for _three_ bloody weeks. I cannot stand to be around him for one more minute.

I don't know if any of you have heard the tale of my father and his girlfriend from sixth year, Lavender Brown? Well for those of you that haven't, I'll give you a little overview. My dad (being the ignorant fool that he can be) thought it was a good idea to date dear Lav-Lav to get the attention of my mother (who, unbeknownst to my father, was already quite aware of his presence) and make her jealous. My mother was jealous alright, but instead of throwing herself at him like he expected her to, she threw a flock of birds at him and stopped talking to him. But my father's way for getting rid of girls was far worse than his way of getting them to like him.

You see there was something about my dad and a love potion meant for Uncle Harry and a bottle of poisoned mead meant for Professor Dumbledore (if you really want to learn about the whole ordeal, check out the sixth volume in Uncle Harry's biography; it's all in there). At some point during that nightmare, dad realized how bloody annoying the bint was (may she rest in peace) but was too much of a pussy to break up with her (honestly, how did he get into_ Gryffindor_?). Lucky for him, one night when my Uncle Harry was going to bury a large dead spider that was a pet of Hagrid's (they had some… interesting adventures back in the day), they were all coming down from the boys' dormitory (heaven knows why mum was up there when she's always telling me not to even though my best friends are guys and they can't very well come visit me in my dormitory) only Uncle Harry was under his invisibility cloak (that bastard locked it up after he found out James had been using it to sneak into the prefect's bathroom and watching the girls bathe).

Apparently, Lavvy dearest got the INSANE idea that mum and dad were upstairs going at it like two hippogriffs in heat, and promptly broke up with my dad.

So the reason for that seemingly pointless tale is I don't want to end up like my father and just wait around until Longbottom finds me making out with or shagging someone else. Even though I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor, I am not a coward. I am going to face my mistakes!

Now, despite the fact that I hate having him as my boyfriend, I am not so heartless that I would dump him in such a fashion that would break the poor kid's heart. I mean, as pointed out earlier, I will most likely have to see him at practically every holiday event for the rest of eternity, and I'd really rather not have him looking at me with big sad eyes that say, "Oh why Rosie, why did you do it to me. I really thought we had something special." So I decided I would break it to him as nicely as I possibly can.

I floated through the day, practically walking on air at the thought that it was only a matter of hours until I would be rid of Frank Longbottom. I glided through Advanced Arithmacy. I danced through Potions (where Winston Finnigan blew up _another_ cauldron and the potion inside of said cauldron burned a quaffle sized hole in the table). I drifted through D.A.D.A. I soared through Transfiguration (where Winston Finnigan blew up his third rat this term). Even History of Magic didn't seem so boring. I only fell asleep once. My day flew by in a wonderful blur all because I knew I would be ending my horrid relationship with Longbottom tonight.

Of course, nothing I do goes according to plan. After dinner with the Weasley clan and Frank (which consisted of much of the usual; Al yelling, Fred cracking corny jokes, Louis making farting noses, Frank looking at my tits, Lucy asking awkward questions about what the phrase "sweater puppies" means, etc.), I told Frank I needed to talk to him… in private. He smiled at me, completely ignorant to what I was about to do to him. Poor chap.

I quickly led him to an empty classroom so that no one would have to witness the heartless thing I was about to do.

Now I assure you, I had my speech all planned out. I was going to start off with the fact that he's a really nice kid, and that I really loved the time we spent together and then end it with a simple "it's not you, it's me". I even opened my mouth to start my rant. But it seems good old Frankie had other plans.

I'm not really sure how his lips got to mine, but they did, and now I'm stuck in this excruciatingly awkward kiss with dear ol' Frankie Longbottom.

Now, readers, I'm sure some of you are going "Ew" while some of you are going "Awww". If you're going  
>"Awww" then you're really fucked up. I hope the number of "Ew"s are significantly higher than the "Awww"s because let me tell you, this kiss is not at all "Awww."<p>

Longbottom is obviously not the master of kissing. You're all going, "But, Rosie, you kissed him before! You should already know he's bad at it." Yes I did kiss him, readers. But at that time, he was too shocked to actually participate in the kiss. I mean, what would you do if someone way out of your league threw themselves at you? Well, you would probably kiss back, but Longbottom is a little slow, as I think I mentioned before.

It's evident that no one has ever told Frank that he is an awful kisser. He seems to think he's pretty good at it; at least, that's what I'm gathering from what he's trying to do with his tongue. And did I mention his hands? Oh his hands! They are all over the bloody place. And not in the good way.

He's apparently decided that it's perfectly okay for him to cop a feel, which it most definitely is not. He seems to think he's as good with his hands as he is with his lips (which is true, since he's pants at both), but him squeezing my ass, is _really _not turning me on. In fact, I believe it's turning me even more off than I was turned off before. Which is practically impossible, considering the fact that I wasn't even turned on in the first place. How has he not notice that I'm not kissing him back? Maybe I should-

"Ow!" I scream, after he grabs my breasts too hard. "What the bloody hell are you trying to do- rip them off?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think I grabbed them that hard…" he stutters, his face turning redder than my hair.

"Well you did," I say defensively, grabbing my girls protectively. Ow. They still hurt.

He steps towards me, to do who knows what, though I'm hoping it isn't to go in for another kiss…

And I throw up all over his shoes.

"Rosie, are you okay? Do you want me to take you to see Madam Pomfery?" Longbottom asks concernedly, looking only slightly repulsed at the fact that there's vomit on his shoes.

"I think we should see other people," I blurt out before running to the nearest bathroom.

_That didn't go at all how I planned_. I think as heave into the toilet. I sit back against the stall door and close my eyes.

Please tell me this isn't what I think it is…

**A/N: People seem to forget, while writing cannon HP stories, that Lavender is killed by Fenrir Greyback****during the battle at Hogwarts. Hence the reason Rose said "**_**May she rest in peace." **_**Just wanted to make sure no one gets confuse. **

**Also, I've decided it would be funny to play on the fact that Seamus Finnigan was constantly blowing shit up at Hogwarts and have his son do the same.**

**Loved it? Hated it? Tell me :) **


	5. Positive or Negative?

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm a bit iffy about this chapter; let me know what you think. I've been writing it for a really long time (like, I started it back when I finished the first chapter) so I would really love to hear what you think. Plus, I know the last chapter kinda sucked, so I hope this makes up for it.**

**Padama Patil took over Madam Pince's job as the librarian. (I'm trying not to keep around people who should already be dead)**

Before you ask, yes I did miss my period. But I had assumed that I was just stressed out. I mean, after all, I did fuck my best friend and get into a god awful relationship with a stupid mule, plus I have a shit-ton of homework and NEWTs to worry about. It's not like I've never missed my period because of stress before. In fact, it's happened quite frequently in the past four years.

But I do suppose the tender breasts and the morning sickness and the peeing all the time should have set off some warning bells.

For a smart person, I really can be dumb sometimes.

_Okay. Stay calm Rosie. Don't just assume. Find out. _

Find out. Okay. That requires a test of some sort.

_Where the fuck am I gonna find a pregnancy test? _

Calm down. Think. Do. Not. Freak. Out. Think. Evaluate the situation. Find some possible solutions. Evaluate the solutions. Pick the most logical. (My mother passed down the ability to think on my toes)

Option number 1: I go to the library, find a book with a pregnancy detector charm, go into an abandoned bathroom and perform the charm.

Flaws: If someone sees the book I'm carrying they will get suspicious. Madam Patil will question it when I go to check it out.

Option number 2: Wait until the next Hogsmeade trip, buy a test, use it.

Flaws: That will take too long. The next Hogsmeade trip is in a little over a month. I want to know now.

Option number 3: Send an owl to mum and ask her to send me a pregnancy test.

Flaws: She'll know I think I'm pregnant and then probably murder me.

Option number 4: Ask Roxie for one of her pregnancy tests.

Flaws: She'll get suspicious…

_But I can always lie._ Besides, Roxie won't judge. How can she; she's the one who has multiple pregnancy tests lying around for _just in case_. I love my cousin, but let's face it; she gets around.

Roxie it is.

OoOoO

Up, up, up to the Gryffindor common rooms. Even though I'm a Ravenclaw, I know Gryffindor's password. I mean, practically my entire family lives in there; that gives me the right to know.

As I enter the commons, I notice my little brother. He's sitting on one of the poufy arm chairs in a far corner of the room. He's got a book on his lap, but he's not reading it. He's staring across the room with this look on his face. It's a cross between anger and admiration.

"Watcha staring at, little bro?" I ask, following his gaze. I spy with my little eye, Gianna Thomas and Lysander Scamander flirting with each other. I turn back to my brother to find his eyes are still glued to the two. "Oh, Hugo. Don't worry yourself over silly girls like her. I heard she's a bit of a hussy." I whisper the last part, so as not to upset anyone.

I hear Hugo mutter something along the lines of, "Rat-faced slut" but I doubt that's what it was. Hugo is always very sweet and gentleman-like. If I weren't in such a rush to find out whether or not I'm pregnant, I would stay and investigate what he said, but alas, it's not to be.

"Anyway, have you seen Roxie?" I ask. He nods his head a bit in the direction of the girls' dormitories, never taking his eyes of the couple across the room.

Poor kid. Unrequited love is the worst kind…

I rush up the stairs and find Roxie sprawled across her bed reading a wizarding magazine (probably the newest issue of "Witch Weekly"). She looks up and smiles at me.

"Hello, lovely," she says with a wink. "What's up?"

"I've got a bit of a problem."

"I'm good at solving those. What do you need?"

"Well, it's not so much what I need as what my friend…" reach for a name Rose, reach for a name. If you're not quick, it won't be convincing, "…who wishes for her name to be kept anonymous, needs." Roxie nods for me to go on. "Well, this friend of mine has a… boyfriend… and they got a little drunk and one thing led to another and they, well… you know…"

"Course I know, Rosie," Roxie shoots me another wink, "Nothing wrong with that."

"Well, she's pretty sure they didn't use protection, and now, she missed her period, and she's really worried that she might be…"

"Say no more," Roxie says, popping off her bed to rummage in the trunk at the end of it. After a bit of digging, she pulls out a box of muggle pregnancy tests. She hands me one with a smile. "I hope things go okay for your friend."

"Yeah, thanks. She would have come herself but, she was very nervous."

"Of course," Roxie says, nodding her head sympathetically.

"Well, I better go deliver this to her. Let's cross our fingers," I say with a false smile before I race out of the room with a quick call of, "Goodbye," over my shoulder. I'm afraid if I stay any longer, she would realize I'm lying. Thank god Gryffindors are so trusting. And that I'm a fairly okay liar.

I look down at the pregnancy test. This is going to be freaking scary. I'm not doing this alone…

That boy got me into this; he's most definitely going to help me out.

OoOoO

"I'm late!" I cry as I burst into the Ravenclaw common room.

Scorpius doesn't even look up from his book. "Late for what?"

I realize everyone is staring at us. Quickly, I grab Scorpius' arm and drag him out of the common room and down a hallway, hoping we can have a more privacy.

"No. I'm like, late for my menses, my period. That kind of late." I whisper.

"Well that's unfortunate," Scorpius says as he makes his way around me and back towards the common room. "I hope you get back on track with that."

I run up to him and grab his arm. "No. You don't get it. Why don't you get it? I'm _late_. And I can't stop eating. And I've been throwing up. And I always have to pee. And my tits hurt! And I think this might mean that I'm-" I exclaim, motioning frantically.

Scorpius swings around to face me, his eyes wide. "Oh."

"Yeah," I mutter.

We stand there awkwardly, staring at anything but each other.

"No." Scorpius says suddenly.

"No?" I ask.

"No. I used a charm," he says with relief.

"Really?" I say, excited by this glimmer of hope. Then my face falls. "I don't remember that."

Scorpius smirks and nudges me playfully, "That's because you were smashed."

"Then how do you remember? You were really drunk too."

"No I wa-" he suddenly stops. "Maybe I just imagined it…"

"Urgh!" I exclaim. "Just come with me," I say grabbing his arm. "I want to take a pregnancy test."

OoOoO

"You're going to pee on a stick?"

"Yes."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Shut it, Scorp," I mutter, casting another agumenti into the cup I transfigured from one of the towels.

We're standing in the girls' bathroom on the second floor (Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom), while I'm trying to work up the need to pee and explain muggle pregnancy tests to Scorpius.

"Why can't we just do this the _magic _way?" Scorpius sighs.

"Do you know the pregnancy detector charm?" I ask him.

"No."

"Do you really want to explain to Madam Patil why you're checking out a book on pregnancy charms?"

Scorpius sighs. I down another cup of water.

"How did you get one of those muggle things anyway?"

"I cannot divulge the secrets of my ways," I mutter drinking another cup. I'm not going to betray my cousin and tell Scorpius I got it from her. That'll just add wood to the rather large (and rather accurate) fire of a rumor that says that Roxie's a bit of a whore (even if she is the nicest whore you'll ever meet).

"Don't you have to piss yet?"

"No. Be patient." I chug another glass.

Scorpius rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet. I drink another three cups.

"How about now?"

"Scorpius, if you're gonna keep asking stupid questions, you might as well leave now."

Scorpius looks at the floor. Silence for a few more minutes. Four more cups.

"Rosie, you know I'd never leave you alone to do this, right?"

I'm not sure if he's talking about the pregnancy test or the baby situation itself.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did," I mutter.

"Well I wouldn't. I won't. If you are… pregnant… I'll help you as much as I can."

I give him a little smile. "I have to piss."

I quickly rush to the toilet stall. I can hear Scorpius fidgeting outside the door. Once I've peed on the little muggle contraption, I open the door and stand with Scorpius.

"What does it say?" he asks.

"I don't know yet. It takes two minutes to process."

"Two whole minutes? We have to wait two minutes?"

"Maybe two and a half."

Scorpius grabs his hair and mutters a string of curses.

"Rosie, I'm gonna go insane waiting. We should have done this the magic way. Even if it meant having an awkward conversation with Madam Patil. At least I wouldn't have to go through the agony of _waiting_."

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic," I mutter, hitting him on the arm. He grabs his arm and pretends he's wounded.

Scorpius starts to rock on his heels again. It makes me want to strangle him.

"Knock it off, Scorp. You're freaking me out."

Scorpius stops rocking and starts pacing.

"I swear to god, Scorpius, you are going to make me have an aneurysm before I even get to find out whether I'm pregnant or not."

"I'm sorry," he barks, "I'm just nervous."

"I know," I sigh, "me too."

We stand there in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Rose, I-"

"Shutupit'schangingcolors." We stare at the test together, waiting for it to fully process.

Positive. Fuck.

"Fuck."

"My thoughts exactly."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I think the question should be what are _we _going to do. After all, it's your baby too."

"Right. Sorry. What are we going to do?"

"Well," I gulp staring at the little pink sign, "We're going to get rid of it of course."

"Of course," Scorpius repeats with what sounds like disappointment. Or maybe it's relief.

"I mean," I say, trying to put on a smile, "it's the only logical thing to do. We may be seventeen but we are nowhere near mature enough to take care of a baby. We're not even out of school yet."

"Yeah," Scorpius mutters.

"Don't act so down, Scorpius; this'll all be over after the next Hogsmeade trip, when I'll be able to buy the potion to get rid of it. All our problems will be over."

I'm not positive, but I think he may have muttered something along the lines of, "Not all of them." But I can't be sure. I'm too busy trying to believe my own words.

**So, I've decided that, maybe, if I get a big reply for this chapter, that I'll update the next one early. So hit that little review button ;P**


	6. Don't Know

**A/N: I know, I fucking suck. I promised if I got enough reviews that I would update early. I really meant to do this earlier, but I had a crazy week full of doctor's appointment and trying to finish my summer reading (and failing). I know, it's no excuse, but I'm realllllllly sorry. **

I've heard that pregnancy and babies and all that good stuff can really bring a couple together.

That's complete and utter hippogriff dung.

Granted, Scorpius and I aren't a couple, so that could be a part of the problem. But really, the fact that I'm pregnant with his baby has put an extreme strain on our friendship. I mean, we barely even make eye contact anymore. That's how bad things have gotten. So, due to our lack of communication, I am stuck with my other best friend, Al. Have I mentioned Al?

Albus Severus Potter, named after the late, great Albus Dumbledore and the late, not quite as great Severus Snape, is the son of the famous Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Potter (nee Weasley). Now, being named after some pretty badass wizards and being the son of the guy who beat Voldemort (and the killing curse) you'd think that he'd be a pretty cool guy; unfortunately that is not the case. All the cool genes went to James and Lily. Al got all the shitty genes.

The only thing that really saves him from being a complete loser is the fact that he inherited Uncle Harry's good looks. But everything else about him is pretty unlucky. He's the clumsiest person I know, he tells the worst jokes, he's pants at talking to girls (though, they still talk to him since he's hot), and he's absolutely horrible at everything academic (and due to his clumsiness, everything athletic).

Now don't get me wrong, I love the kid to pieces. It's just, I'm so used to spending time with smooth talking, smart, graceful, lady-killer Scorpius that suddenly spending all my time with clumsy, shy Al is a bit of a change for me. Alright, it's a bloody huge change. And me being hormonal and pimply (yes, pimply; apparently it's a side effect of the pregnancy thing) I'm having a lot of trouble spending time around Al. I really want Scorpius around, because he's so easy to talk to, plus he knows about the pregnancy, so he'd be able to help me through this. I've tried talking to Al about my problems (without actually saying what they were) but it didn't go over well. For example, last Monday we had a conversation:

"_Hey, Al," I say, sitting down next to him at the Gryffindor table. _

"_Hi, Rose," Al says, eyes still focused on his beets. _

"_What's up, Al?"_

"_Nothing much. You?"_

"_Oh I'm just having some problems with Scorpius. We aren't really talking…"_

"_Oh."_

_And then he turns to Lorcan Scamander and started talking about quidditch. _

I don't think I can deal with this for three more weeks.

OoOoO

I heave. Potions class is not the place to be when you're pregnant. Do you know what those fumes do to your stomach? It's no wonder I'm crouching over the toilet, puking my guts out. I try to hold my hair away from my face, so as not to get any vomit in it but it's to no avail. Apparently it only works if someone else does it for you.

I sigh and stand up once my stomach has finally been emptied. I go to the mirror and look at my reflection. I look disgusting. My hairs got vomit in it and there's still a little bit on my chin. Not to mention the fact that I've got a gross amount of pimples and a large portion of my skin is covered in large red blotches (also a consequence of the pregnancy). A quick scorgify to my hair and mouth cleans me up, but I still look pretty shitty. I sigh again before pulling my hair up in a ponytail. I should get back to class before Professor Nott sends someone to find me.

I open the door only to find a pale faced (even paler than usual, that is) Scorpius. We stare at each other for a minute.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. The vapors were getting to me."

"Ah," he looks down at his feet and shoves his hands in his pocket. That means he's nervous. And he doesn't get nervous a lot.

"So-"

"How are you?" he blurts out.

"Pretty awful," I say, kicking the ground.

"I'm sorry." I have no clue what he's apologizing for.

"Yeah, me too," I tell him. We stand in awkward silence for a few more agonizing moments.

"Should be getting back to class, huh?" I say.

"Yeah," he mutters. I quickly brush past him and rush down the hall.

I was right. I definitely can't do this.

**A/N: Oh wow. This was meant to be longer, but we're leaving for vacation today. As I said, crazy week this past week, so I didn't get to sit down and type this until now. We weren't supposed to leave for another two hours, but it seems we're leaving now. I hope this holds you over until next week. I feel really bad having to leave you with just this, but exciting shit will happen in next week's chapter, so hopefully that'll make up for this.**

**I don't expect you to review. This was a pathetic excuse for a chapter…**


	7. Back Again

**Here you go, hope you enjoy. I know it's not the best written chapter, but I'll take what I can get. I got A LOT of writing done while on vacation (which was lovely, thanks to all who wished me a safe trip) and I think you guys are really going to like the next chapter. I know I love it. Which doesn't happen a lot. **

**Also, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY THIS WEEK! Tuesday to be exact. Birthday reviews please? :D And we're gonna play a game. It's called **_**Guess My Age**_**. So, go ahead, take a stab at it in a review. If you get it right, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you ;D (I'll give you a hint: it's one of those monumental birthdays everyone gets all excited about)**

**Anyway, before the author's note gets longer than the chapter… **

I've never realized how scary the apothecary is until I was inside and looking for something to kill rather than to heal.

I wanted Scorpius to come along, but he had an important quidditch match tomorrow that he absolutely had to practice for. He told me to wait for him before I took the potion. I'm not planning on it.

I walk up to the cashier feeling anxious.

"Hello… um… I need a potion to get rid of…. Well… you know…. a…baby?"

The cashier, who must only be a few years older than me, looks at me sympathetically. "Of course, dear," she says, reaching under the desk where they keep the abortive potions. "Make sure to read the directions before you take it. That'll be three galleons."

I hand her the money and leave the store, all the while concealing the potion in my coat. It's nearly the middle of November. It's been three weeks since I found out I'm pregnant. Those three weeks have been hell. I spent a majority of the time telling myself just how much better off we'll be if I get rid of the baby. I can't keep it. There's no way I can take care of it. Unfortunately though, it seems that no matter how much you tell yourself something, it doesn't mean you're going to magically believe it.

All I want to do is get back to the school as fast as I can so I can get this over with. Of course, things are never on my side. I run into Albus on my way up to the castle.

"Hey, Rose, what's up?"

"Nothing, Al," I mutter, not too nicely.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?"

"I'm sorry, Al, I'm just not feeling very well." Not a lie, considering the fact that there's a fetus inside of me that makes me feel like I'm going to vomit 90% of the time.

"Oh. Do you want me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?" _No, I do not want to see that old hag, she's only going to tell me what I already know._

"No thanks. I think I'll just lie down. If I'm still feeling bad later, I'll visit her."_ I won't be feeling bad later. The cause of my sickness will be gone by then._ For some reason, that thought only makes my urge to vomit worse.

"Well, okay. I'll see you later Rose," he says, heading back towards town. He actually walked me halfway to the castle even though he was staying in Hogsmeade. Oh Al. Even though he's dorky and socially inept, he's the nicest kid you'll ever meet.

It takes what feels like forever until I'm in the castle and up in my common room. No one else is there, since pretty much everyone is in Hogsmeade.

I pull the potion out of my coat and look at the label.

_WARNING: Do not take if you are more than 16 weeks into your pregnancy._

It's been 10 weeks since conception. In a few weeks, I'll be able to tell the gender. _No. I won't._ I tell myself._ Because it won't be here anymore._

_Directions: Open bottle. Insert fresh eye of newt. _

Done and done.

_Shake thoroughly._

Also done.

_Drink ONLY HALF THE BOTTLE. Anymore may cause harm to the mother._

I lift the bottle to my lips. _This is it Rosie. Just drink and it'll all be over._

And I'm just about to tip it back when I feel the tears falling.

Fuck. I can't do this. I run into the bathroom and flush the potion down the toilet. And then I vanish the bottle.

That's that. I'm keeping it.

OoOoO

I run all the way to the quidditch pitch. Well, I don't actually _run_. I walk as fast as I feel comfortable doing with the baby. My baby. Scorpius spots me immediately, and flies down next to me.

"Rosie? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He asks motioning to my face. I apparently haven't stopped crying.

"I bought the potion," I tell him.

He goes slightly pale. "Do you want me to leave practice so you can take it now?"

"What? No!" I exclaim, "I couldn't do it."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't do it, Scorpius," I say, grabbing his hand, and leading him outside the pitch. I didn't want any of his teammates to listen. "I was all ready to take it when all of a sudden BAM!"

"Bam?" Scorpius says, looking confused.

"It hit me. There's a bloody baby inside me! And I realized I can't get rid of it if it's actually there!"

"Rose, it's always been there. I think the hormones are messing with your head."

"No," I sigh, exasperated, "You don't get it. Up until now, it's always been a thought. The only evidence it was real was the pregnancy test and the morning sickness." I take a minute to catch my breath here. "But, just as I was going to drink that potion, it all just hit me. There's really a baby inside of me, Scorpius."

Scorpius gives me an awkward sideways smile. "I'm glad you realized that, Rosie," he says with a laugh while ruffling my hair. "Come watch the rest of quidditch practice?"

I nod and smile. No more awkwardness from now on. I've got my best friend back.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. And woo-hoo! Rose is keeping the baby! I know it was a little corny, but considering the fact I was originally going to have the baby kick and Rose get all emotional (even though you can't feel that for another month or two) it was the best I could do.**

**Reviews are love. And baby names people. Baby names. Give 'em to me. I don't have a gender picked yet, so both sexes are fine. Also, keep in mind the whole "name the kid after a constellation" thing. But give me other "normal" names too.**

**And thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far. I love you all so, so much. You're what keeps me going. Well, you and coffee. **


	8. Plans Gone Awry

**This chapter is dedicated to infinite-high, LoonyLurvesFred, and ****themidnightdriver** **who guessed my age correctly! 16 baby!**

**I really wanted to make this longer (I always do) so I was going to combine the first quarter of the next chapter with this, but then I realized I would need to add the rest of it too and then it would be excessively long… I'm trying to keep things basically the same length, though, hopefully I'll slowly increase the length as the story progresses.**

**Anyways, hope you like the chapter! I know I do!**

Despite popular belief, I was not intoxicated on the night that I seduced Rose Weasley. In fact, I had barely even drunk anything with alcohol in it. Just one cup of firewhiskey. Yes, I was almost completely lucid the night I fucked Rose Weasley into the mattress. That does not mean it was premeditated.

Yes, I did offer Rose her first drink. And, no, I did not try to stop her from drinking the many others that followed. But it was not in my plans to take Rose to my bed that night. Some other night? Hell yes. It's always been in my agenda to bed Rosie; ever since first year I've been attracted to her. But that night, I had only been fishing for a bit of light snogging… okay, maybe some heavy snogging. But whatever. Now I know, it seems like I was taking advantage of her whether I was going to administer the hot beef injection or not. And I agree with that observation one hundred percent. That's what I do, after all. I take advantage of girls when they are at their weakest. Of course, I make sure they are completely willing before I do anything with them; I may be a heartless womanizer but I am _not _a rapist. Anyway, back to the point. I fully intended to get Rose drunk and snog her, maybe even grope her a little, but it was not in my plans to enter her chamber of secrets that night (though I am quite fluent in Parseltongue)

Now, you're probably wondering how my plan went awry. It was right around the time we started dancing. I promise you that I _only _wanted to dance with her (and snog her afterwards) but she had other plans. Her hands somehow ended up at my Place-That-Must –Not-Be-Named. Needless to say, there was some heavy petting on that dance floor. And I totally could have stopped there. I had gotten what I wanted, and then some. But I wanted more, and she wanted more.

_Now_ you're all thinking, "Scorpius, you knew she was drunk; why would you take advantage of her like that when you knew, full well, she was a virgin?"

The answer to that question is quite simple; I am a teenage boy, albeit an experienced one, and I was horny as shit. I wanted one thing in that moment: sex.

So, I took her up to my room. And by my room, I mean my bed, because, unfortunately money _will not_ get you your own room, no matter how much you are offering.

Seeing as I was fully in control of my mental facilities, I cast a contraceptive charm… which apparently didn't last long enough. Because we've ended up with a bun in the oven. Rose's oven to be exact.

Now, don't get me wrong, this is another thing I've always planned. I've always wanted Rose pregnant with my baby. Only, I had always imagined that we would be, I don't know, out of school and married, and in love. Well, at least she would be in love with me; I'm already crazy about her.

Did I forget to mention that?

I'm in love with Rose Weasley.

And I'm already infatuated with the child she's carrying.

Which is why I was a bit freaked when she said she wanted to get rid of it.

You're all probably wondering why I didn't say anything to stop her. You're also probably wondering why I would take advantage of a girl I claim to love. I'll answer the second query first.

It's always sort of been a given to me that I would one day win Roses heart and marry her. And since she planned on giving her virginity away only after she was married, it was also a given that I would be the one to do it. But then something happened to change that opinion.

I was hanging out in the Ravenclaw boys' dormitories (and by hanging out, I mean changing into my jim-jams) when I overheard a few of my dorm mates talking about girls. Or, rather, one girl in particular. Rose Weasley was the topic of interest for the night. And those boys had _a lot_ to say about her.

"…_she's the most attractive girl in our house, easy. Maybe even our year."_

"_I agree. Boy, what I wouldn't do to get in her knickers."_

"_I'd just want to get my hands on her tits at the very least. Have you seen those knockers? They're bloody gorgeous!"_

"_Plus she's a red-head. Those are the craziest in bed."_

"_Do you think she's a screamer? She looks like a screamer."_

"_I dunno. I've never heard any stories about her." _

"_I guess one of us will just have to find out for ourselves."_

"_Or all of us. Her cousin puts out, how do we know she won't?"_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. These guys were talking about _my _Rose. They wanted to put their stupid slimy little hands all over _Rose._ Disgusting! But then it occurred to me: what if she _wants_ them to put their hands all over her? What if she decides she doesn't want to wait until she gets married? I don't want anyone else to have her. She's mine! (As creepy as that sounds)

So that's when I realized that I was going to have to woo her sooner than I expected. And I figured a drunken snog could be my first step.

As for the first question: if you have to ask why I didn't tell her I wanted to keep the baby, you must not have ever been in love. I adore Rose above all else and felt absolutely horrible for getting her drunk and accidentally impregnating her. If I would have just stuck to the plan, it would never have happened. And the fact is, she's the one who is going to have to live with a kid inside of her fore nine months. No matter how much I wanted that baby, I knew I needed to respect Rose and her wishes; something I neglected to do earlier and got us into this whole mess.

I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I had forced her to keep that baby. Of course, I probably wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if she had gotten rid of it. But I had to put what Rose wanted first. Because that's what you do when you love someone with all your heart; you put their needs before your own (I'm pretty sappy sometimes for a supposed womanizer, aren't I?)

You cannot imagine my relief when Rose told me she had to keep it. I almost lifted her up and kissed her right there. But I have learned from past mistakes (like the one that brought about the baby) that I must practice self control. So I just smiled at her and told her I'd be there for her. Of course, now I wish I hadn't made that promise.

Because it seems Rose wants me to "be there with her at Christmas when she tells her parents about the baby." And as much as I love her, I am _not _going to face Ron Weasley with the news that I got his only daughter pregnant.

Someone shoot me now.

**Tada! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews for the last chapter as well as name suggestions. I'll be crediting the person whom I get the name from. Keep them coming!**

**Also, what do you think of Scorpius? I really like writing from his POV and I plan to some more in the future. Just let me know what you think! I will say this though: he may have been sorted into Ravenclaw, but he's a Slytherin at heart .**


	9. No Funny Business

"Rosie, don't make me. Please, don't make me."

"Scorpius Malfoy!" I bellow, "You are coming home with me at Christmas to help me tell my parents about our baby and _that is final!"_

That little shit thinks that I'm going to tell my parents about _our _baby by myself. Can you believe the nerve of some people?

"Rosie, I've told you already, my mum and dad want me home right when breaks starts because they've got something important to discuss with me-"

"WELL I HAVE SOME IMPORTANT THINS TO DISCUSS WITH MY PARENTS YOU INCONSITERATE FUCK! Do you have _any_ idea how difficult this is to go through _without _you acting like a sniveling wimp? _It's bloody hard. _I _don't _care how afraid you are of my father and I DON'T CARE about what your stupid parents have to discuss with you!" I realize that I'm shouting again, so I take a calming breath before continuing. It doesn't do much good. "I _am not_ telling my parents that I'm pregnant alone. You said you would help me through this so you'll bloody well help me through this."

Scorpius' eyes have gotten all big. He looks like a scared little first year that Professor Parkinson threatened to throw off of the astronomy tower. In fact, I haven't seen him look like this since first year when Professor Parkinson threatened to throw him off of the astronomy tower. He closes his eyes for a moment before opening his mouth.

"Alright," he says, in a relatively calm voice (though it's shaking a tiny bit), "on one condition."

"What?" I'll do anything to get him to come with me.

"You'll have to come to the manor for Christmas dinner to tell my parents."

Well, anything but _that_.

My blood runs cold. I have to go to the manor. I have to tell _his _parents that he got me pregnant.

Which means I have to see Draco Malfoy. Who specifically told me _not _to become sexually involved with his son.

Someone shoot me now.

OoOoO

Have I ever mentioned how hot and bothered I get when Rose gets angry?

Well, right now is a perfect example. She's yelling at me about not wanting to go with her to tell her parents she's pregnant (and for good reason; Ronald Weasley is one of the only people who I'm afraid of. Not to mention the fact that he bloody _hates me_) and all I can think about is ripping off her clothes and fucking her right here in the bathroom. In fact, I almost _do _rip her clothes of and fuck her. How do I stop myself you ask? Well, I just close my eyes and focus on the thought of Ron Weasly coming at me with a kitchen knife.

But that thought doesn't stop me from wanting. And _god_ do I want. Her mouth is open, spouting angry nonsense about my inability to keep my promises, and every so often she's licking her lips to keep them moist. I remember those lips closing around my shaft, that mouth licking and sucking. I want her to do it again.

Her eyes are dark and angry and Merlin, does she look sexy. Her hair's sticking out in every direction from her constantly running her hands through it in exasperation. I want to run my hands through that hair, like I did before. I want to tangle my fingers in it and tug. She's so distracting.

Even while battling my raging hard on and thinking of all the dirty things I can do to Rose, I'm weighing my options (I'm not actually stupid enough to tune Rose out _completely). _If I don't go with Rose to tell her parents, she'll never forgive me. Which means, as a result, she'll never love me. And she'll probably never let me see the baby. If I go with her, there's a very good chance I'll be castrated and killed, but at least there's a miniscule chance that Rose will love me forever, and maybe even name our kid after me.

The choice is a pretty easy one to make. But if I'm gonna get killed in the process, I have to at least get back at her. Which means she's gonna come with me to tell _my _parents.

That'll be fun, considering the fact that Rose is about as terrified of my dad as I am of hers.

OoOoO

I'm sure you've all heard of Draco Malfoy. You know, the guy that tormented my parents, tried to kill my parent, lead the death eaters into Hogwarts? That guy. Yeah, he told me explicitly _not _to have sex with his son. And I did. And now he's going to find out about it.

When did he tell me that? Well, it's kind of a long story…

Needless to say, when Scorpius first invited me to the manor, I was a little apprehensive. Alright, I was _very_ apprehensive. After all, I had heard horror stories about Draco Malfoy. To little eleven year old me he was as bad as Voldemort.

_Mum apparates me over to the manor since dad's working (plus, I don't think she trusted him not to kill Mr. Malfoy; or Scorpius, for that matter). She walks me up to the door where Mrs. Malfoy greets us; though, I think both mum and I were expecting a badly cared for house elf to answer. She and mum smile politely and nod at each other before my mum gives me a hug goodbye._

"_Be good Rosie," she whispers in my ear, "if you want to come home early, don't hesitate to floo call me."_

_And then, with another polite nod to Mrs. Malfoy, she rushes outside and apparates away. Mum never liked spending time at Malfoy manor, for obvious reasons._

_The minute she's gone I start to panic. What if Scorpius isn't home? What if they take me into the drawing room and crucio me? What if they throw me in the dungeons?_

_While all these thoughts are running through my head, Mrs. Malfoy makes her way over to me. I nearly jump out of my skin when she puts her hand on my shoulder. I close my eyes and wait for her to drag me off to be tortured._

"_Well aren't you just the cutest thing?" she practically squeals, pulling me into a hug. "If I ever had a daughter, I would want her to look just like you! I always wanted a daughter you know," she gushes pushing me away until I'm at arm's length, "but Draco said he didn't want any more kids. I'm still trying to talk him into it, but he just won't budge. You'll do for now though, dear. You can be my daughter!" she practically screams, pulling me into another bone crushing hug._

"_Astoria, please, don't smother the guest," a cold voice from behind me says._

_I immediately know who it must be._

_Mrs. Malfoy confirms my suspicions when she swings me around to face him._

_Draco Malfoy._

"_Oh, Drakie, can we keep her?" Astoria yells._

"_I don't think the Weasleys would consent to us adopting their daughter," he says with a smile. "I suppose we'll just have to kidnap her."_

"_Oh, Draco," Astoria laughs, moving to stand beside him. _

_The look on my face must alert them of my fears, because Astoria smiles warmly at me and says, "He's only joking dear." Then she turns to her husband. "But really, Draco, in all seriousness, she's quite adorable. Don't you want one…?"_

_Mr. Malfoy looks at his wife with a look of fondness that one would give a dumb dog and says, "We'll talk about it later, dear." _

_This is obviously good enough for Astoria, because she lets the subject drop._

"_I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Draco Malfoy. And you're Rose Weasley." He sticks out his hand for me to shake. I almost piss my pants. I'm expected to touch him? The man I've heard horror stories about; the man I considered to be the Voldemort of his time. I have to _touch_ him._

_If Scorpius had not entered the room at that very moment, I may have actually fainted. _

_His face is creepily devoid of emotion; certainly not the Scorpius Malfoy I'm used to. _

"_Welcome, Rose," he says politely. "Mother, father, may Rose and I please go up to my room to play?"_

_Mrs. Malfoy smiles at him and waves her hand. "Go have fun sweetheart. I'll come get you for lunch in a few hours."_

_Mr. Malfoy just stares at his son and says, "Behave, boy."_

So, we're going to skip a little bit of the tale. Me and Scorpius playing "Muggle Family" in his room isn't imperative to the important part of the story. We'll skip ahead to lunch.

"_Scorpius! Rose! Time for lunch, dears!" _

"_Coming!" Scorpius shouts, grabbing my hand and running down the hallway towards the stairs. Malfoy Manor is a big place; it's very easy to get lost (hence, the handholding). _

_We're almost to the dining room when we run into Mr. Malfoy. He's just coming out of one of the many rooms lining the hallway when he sees us. Scorpius immediately stops running and lets go of my hand._

"_Ms Weasley, may I have a word with you?"_

_I nearly start to cry. Why in the world does he want to talk to me? Is this the part where he tortures me? I want my mummy._

_Mr. Malfoy walks back into the room he came out of just moments ago. After a gentle nudge from Scorpius, I follow him inside._

_The room appears to be an office. There's a large desk in the center of the room with two chairs across from it, one of which Mr. Malfoy indicates for me to sit in. A bookshelf covers one wall while the rest are covered in artwork._

"_May I be frank, Ms Weasley?" Draco asks from his seat behind the desk. I nod quickly, not knowing what else to do. "I don't like your family. I despise your father. I certainly don't like you. And don't like this strange interest my son has taken in you. If he wants to be friends with you, that is his business. But if I detect any… funny business between the two of you I will not tolerate it. Do you understand?"_

'Not really,' _I think. I just nod my head again._

"_Good. You may go."_

And I did. After that I ran to Mrs. Malfoy crying, telling her I wanted to go home. She floo called my mum who came to get me a few minutes later. I didn't tell her what Draco said.

What kind of weird person tells an eleven year old he doesn't want "any funny business" between her and his son? I mean, really, we were only going into our second year. I didn't even know the meaning of the phrase 'blow job' back then. And he thought Scorpius and I were going to fool around?

Maybe not back then, but obviously, his fears were legitimate, proved by the baby bump I'm sporting.

And that, my friends, is why I'm terrified of telling Draco Malfoy about the baby.

**Sooo whatcha think? I rather like Astoria in this story. In almost every story I've read she's portrayed as a cold woman or a bitch or a slut. This Astoria Malfoy is not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree. She's the quintessential rich girl; she thinks she can have everything she wants just by buying it, but she's not at all a bitch. She's a bit too dumb for that. Draco really is in love with her, even if she is stupid. Like I said, he's fond of her the way one would be of a stupid dog. Draco's really not as big of an asshole as he seems in this chapter. You'll see.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews. And thanks to all who have checked out my other stories as well!**

**Also, my story **_**Unexpected Rendezvous**_** has been translated into Spanish by the lovely Miss Rose Weasley! **__


	10. The Bathroom Debacle

"Alright, Scorpius," I sigh, "I'll come with you to tell your parents that I'm pregnant with your child if you come with me to tell my parents I'm pregnant with your child. Deal?"

"You make it sound like this is completely _my _fault with all that "_your_ child" bullshit."

"Well, it kinda is. Now is it a deal?" I huff. I have no patience for Scorpius' annoying little games right now. I'm too hormonal to deal with him.

"I don't know. If you really feel that strongly about this being my fault, I'm not sure if I want to…"

"Scorpius, I swear to Merlin I will bloody murder you if you keep this up."

"But if you murder me, who will help you care for _our _child?"

"Who said I was keeping the kid?"

"You're not?" he looks surprised.

"No. What does this have to do with anything anyway? Just say we have a deal."

"No," he says, crossing his arms.

"Scorpius." I say warningly.

"You can't make me." He sounds like a bloody five year old. I wonder if he'll stomp his foot next.

"Scorpius Malfoy, stop being so bloody difficult and just agree with me or so help me I will never speak to you again."

"Alright, Rose, you win," he says dramatically. "I'll come with you to tell your parents about _our_ baby as long as you come with me to tell my parents about _our _baby."

"Perfect!" I shout. "Now, we have to make sure no one finds out about this until after we go home for Christmas break. Once rumors get out in this school, they spread faster than a flock of thestrals."

"I didn't know thestrals spread that fast." There he goes being difficult again.

"Shut up, Scorpius. That's not the point. The point is, we need to make sure my parents don't find out about this before we tell them. That would be disastrous."

"Yeah, it would be," Scorpius laughs. He's probably imagining how red my dad's face can get. I know I am.

"So," Scorpius starts, "you were saying earlier about getting rid of the baby. What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Adoption of course…" I trail off. Was that a cough I heard?

"Rose, look-"

"Shh!" I say. There it is again. Another cough.

"Rose? What's going-"

"Shut. Up," I hiss.

Yes, folks, I hear another cough. There's someone else in here. I guess Moaning Myrtle no longer drives people away from her bathroom.

Slowly, I tiptoe across the tile floor, looking under each stall door. In the second to last stall I see them. A pair of bright pink ballet flats.

I motion for Scorpius to step back.

"Diffindo!" I kick open the door.

"Ahhhhh!"

My charm successfully severed the lock and my kick successfully kicked the door into the person whose hiding in the stall.

To my utter horror, I know the girl in the stall. It's little Lucy. My _cousin_.

And she's going to tell.

"Oh shit."

"Scorpius, watch your language! She's only eleven! Lucy'll repeat anything she hears!"

"Like the fact that you're pregnant?" Sometimes I hate that boy.

"Scorpius, _shut up." _I turn back to Lucy. "Luce, you're not gonna tell anyone, right?" I plaster a huge smile on my face.

Lucy's eyes are all wide. She looks absolutely terrified.

"Lucy…"

"Well…" Lucy says, "Am I not supposed to tell anyone?"

"No, you're not supposed to tell anyone," I tell her.

"Not even Roxie? If I tell her, maybe she'll let me put on her makeup. She likes to know secrets…"

"NO!" I half screech, "You can't tell Roxie."

"What about Hugo?"

"No."

"Lily?"

"No."

"Louis?"

"_No_."

"James?"

"Absolutely not."

"Vicky?"

"N-O."

"Teddy?"

"NO."

"What about Uncle Ron?"

"_Especially _not Uncle Ron."

"How abou-"

"Oh my Merlin, Lucy, what don't you understand about the phrase _don't tell anyone_?"

"I don't know," she says, shrugging. Then she walks over to the sink to wash her hands. I looked at Scorpius in a panic. He nonchalantly shrugs.

Bastard.

I walk up behind Lucy and put my hands on her shoulders and catch her eyes in the mirror.

"Lucy, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about what you heard in here. If you do, it could be very bad for me and Scorpius."

"What do I get if I don't tell?"

"What?" What is she, a Slytherin? Manipulative little bitch.

"Well, if I tell Roxie, she'll probably put makeup on me and let me wear her shoes for a little while. What will you do for me if I don't tell her?"

"Umm…" _Think fast, think fast, think fast, think fast. _"_I'll_ do your makeup and let you wear _my_ shoes!"

Lucy just cocks an eyebrow.

"Why would I want that?"

Urgh. She's killing me. I hear Scorpius snicker from behind me.

"Ugh, Lucy, look, I'll… let you have my old broom!"

"Why would I want an old clunker? Give me your Nimbus 2045 and we have a deal."

This chick drives a hard bargain. I just got that for my birthday last year. I look at Scorpius, desperate for another way, who rolls his eyes and steps in.

"What if I buy you a new broom? I'll get you a Nimbus 2047. Brand new," he says.

She looks like she's thinking about it for a minute. Then she shakes her head.

"No. I don't think so. I want Rose's broom."

Little bitch.

"Fine," I say, giving up. The girl can have my broom if she wants. It's not like I'll need it for the next six months or so.

"Also," she says, turning to face me, "you have to convince my dad to let me have a boyfriend."

"What do you need a boyfriend for? You're eleven!" Scorpius says, incredulous. I must say, I agree with him here. First time today.

"What if I try my best? You know it'll be hard to convince Uncle Percy. Molly wasn't allowed one until fifth year."

"Alright. That'll do." She smiles up at me brightly.

"Then we have a deal." She sticks out her hand for me to shake.

"Yes, we do," I say, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Bye!" she shouts over her shoulder as she exits the bathroom.

Scorpius and I look at each other.

"I guess we need to find a new place to have secret conversations, huh?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

He doesn't.

OoOoO

The week hasn't gotten much better since the whole ordeal with Lucy in the bathroom. I threw up in the middle of Potions class (damn those fumes) and Professor Nott walked me down to the hospital wing. This meant an awkward meeting with Madame Pomfrey, in which I had to convince her that I was not sick and that I was feeling better and, no, she didn't have to run any tests to make sure. Then, I spent nearly all of Wednesday dodging Frank Longbottom, who seemed to be wandering around in every corridor I happened to have to go through. I swear, I took about forty detours. I may sound juvenile, avoiding him, but I'm really hormonal right now, and don't want to have to deal with that oaf.

Scorpius keeps bugging me about this whole adoption thing. He doesn't seem to "think it's a good idea", though, he won't give me an actual reason as of why he doesn't like it. Until he does, I'm not listening to him. He also keeps bugging me about eating right for the baby and to stop eating sweets at every meal. What can I say? I want candy. So, I've spent quite a bit of time trying to get Scorpius out of my hair. Lucy's getting impatient about her broom, which my parents still haven't sent yet. So the last bit of my time is spent trying to keep her calm about things so she doesn't tell anyone about the whole baby situation.

The only good thing that's happened this week is my morning sickness is almost completely gone.

All in all, it's been a tiring week.

I'm excited because it's Saturday and I get to relax pretty much all day. I walk quickly down the staircase (not too quickly though; don't want to fall) so I can get to breakfast before all the pancakes are gone. The Great Hall is crowded as usual, but I eventually squeeze myself into a spot between Louis and Scorpius at the Gryffindor table. We start to chatter about our plans for the day, most of which consist of sitting out by the Black Lake and throwing food at the giant squid before the lake freezes over for winter and the snow storms start.

I'm shoveling food into my mouth faster than you can say "quaffle" when the owl post comes. I'm praying that mum and dad have sent the broom. Lucy's gonna open her mouth soon if I don't get it to her. I spot dad's brown barn owl (Gulliver) just as it swoops down towards me. To my dismay, there isn't a broom attached to the bird. Gulliver drops the letters in front of me. And that's when I recognize the blood red color of one of the envelopes.

Oh fuck. A howler…

**So, it's really early in the morning where I am. I had the craziest week which equals no time to write. So I stayed up uber late tonight to get this chapter out. I apologize if it's shitty and if there are any grammatical errors. And sorry if it's too short for your tastes. In my defense, I'm sleep deprived. So, I hope you like.**

**Sorry for the cliffy xD**


	11. Howlers

**Gah. This is kinda late. I apologize… I had some problems with typing this. I knew what I wanted to say, but the words weren't coming out right. Sorry if it seems forced. I just figured I shouldn't procrastinate.**

**Previously… **_Oh fuck. A howler…_

"ROSE GINEVERA WEASLEY!" My father's voice echoes throughout the hall. He used my full name. Not a good sign. Then again, a howler in general isn't a good sign.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU LET YOURSELF GET PREGNANT." So much for keeping it a secret. "I NEVER BELIEVED YOU TO BE IRRISPONSIBLE. YOU CANNOT BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND HOW ANGRY YOUR MOTHER AND I ARE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW. I ALWAYS KNEW THAT MALFOY BOY WAS A PIECE OF SLIME. I WARNED YOU ABOUT HIM." Great, now everyone knows who the father is.

"AND YOU!" my father's voice yells as the howler turns towards Scorpius. "IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL RING YOUR BLOODY NECK! AND THAT'S A PROMISE!"

Then it tears itself to shreds.

Have you ever been in one of those situations where you can hear a pin drop? A moment where everyone is staring straight at you, eyes wide, mouths opened? I'm having a moment like that now.

_Everyone _in the great hall is staring at us. Me and Scorpius. Scorpius and me. I look up towards the head table to find Headmistress McGonagall staring at me with her knowledgeable, old eyes. I wonder for the hundredth time just how old she is. _Focus _Rose. Back to the problem at hand.

I reach for the other letter, which I'm assuming is from my mother.

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm sure your father sent a howler, even though I advised him not to. I considered sending one too, but I decided one was enough humiliation for you. Two howlers would be too much._

_Rose, I cannot begin to express to you how disappointed I am in you._

I hate that word. Disappointed. It's so much worse than "angry". Angry means you still care. Disappointed means you've given up.

_I never expected something like this from you. You are a lot of things Rose, but you are not a fool. Your actions make you seem that you are. _

_We will talk about this when you come home for Christmas holidays._

_-Mum_

It's short; shorter than dad's howler. And she didn't sign it _"with love, mum" _like she normally does. No. Just "mum".

If I had to pick between the two, between being publicly humiliated by my father's howler or being sternly reprimanded by my mother's letter, I would have taken the howler, hands down. I look over at Scorpius, who looks absolutely terrified (his probably thinking about how awful it's going to be when my dad kills him). And then I burst into tears and run from the Great Hall.

OoOoO

Scorpius finds me sitting on the floor in a corridor somewhere on the fifth floor, still sniffling and wiping at my eyes. And he's brought someone with him.

He's got Lucy's arm in a death grip and is practically pulling her down the hallway

"Ow ow ow! Stop dragging me! I didn't do it, I swear!" Lucy looks terrified.

Scorpius has this scary look on his face; he's absolutely furious. "Don't lie. We know it was you."

"I didn't, I didn't, I _swear_ I didn't!" She looks like she's on the verge of tears. "Rose, you've gotta believe me! I told you I wouldn't tell and I didn't tell!"

"Lucy," I sigh, "no one else knew. No one else could have told."

"Look, Rose, I don't know who did it! It wasn't me though!"

"Stop lying!" Scorpius yells.

"I'm not lying!" Lucy yells right back.

"She's not lying," a voice from behind me sings. Which is odd, considering the fact that I'm leaning up against a wall.

We all turn our eyes to the head poking out from the wall. Peeves.

"How would you know?" Scorpius asks.

"Because!" He yells gleefully as he dives into the floor.

Scorpius and I share a confused look before we start screaming at the floor.

"Peeves, come back!" I yell at the spot the poltergeist disappeared into.

"You can't just leave and not explain!" Scorpius shouts at the stones at his feet.

"What is it you want me to explain?" Peeves asks grinning, from the other side of the hallway, where he seems to have reappeared.

"How do you know that Lucy isn't lying?" I ask.

"That's for me to know," he shouts and flies up into the ceiling. His head pops down from above, "And for you to never find out."

"Peeves, this is important! Don't act all mysterious right now!" I scream.

"Oh I'm sorry," Peeves simpers down at me when his head reappears, "I didn't realize the severity of the situation." In the blink of an eye his translucent face is inches from mine. "Sorry to inconvenience you ma'am," he mocks.

"Peeves," Scorpius says in a dangerous voice (something I suspect he picked up from his father), "if you don't tell us how you know Lucy's not lying, I swear to you, I'll tell the Bloody Baron."

Peeves turns to Scorpius with a condescending look on his face. "Oh, I'm just t-t-t-terrified. I'm practically shaking in my boots," he shakes his legs for emphasis. "My knees are knocking." He swoops towards Scorpius. "Really, boy, that threat stopped being scary twenty years ago!"

Scorpius' mouth twitches for a moment. "I'll tell _him._"

If Peeves wasn't dead, I'm positive his face would have gone white. He looks petrified.

"You wouldn't," Peeves accuses.

"Who's _he_?" I ask.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later," Scorpius mutters before nodding at Peeves and saying, "I would."

Peeves seems to think for a moment before speaking.

"Alright. I'll tell you," he says, somewhat meekly. "Myrtle told me; she told all the ghosts. She overheard you in the bathroom. I decided I would have a little fun and tell a student or two. And things spread quickly." Peeves shoots a glare at Scorpius and spits, "Satisfied?" before sinking through the floor and out of sight.

Scorpius and I exchange look. Then we both turn to Lucy, who's got her arms crossed and is wearing a smug look.

"I told you," she says. Then she turns on her heel and walks away.

Scorpius and I stand for a minute in silence before he breaks it.

"So she didn't-"

"Nope."

"It was Myrtle?"

"Yup."

We have another moment of silence.

"So. Do I still need to go home with you at Christmas?"

Sometimes, I want to hex that boy. Like now.

**Soooooo. Watcha think? I know, you all thought it was Lucy who told, but surprise! I would enjoy it if you dropped a review. Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. We're over 100 for reviews! Thanks so much for your support! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!**


End file.
